OCs x Adds ONE SHOT (Happy Late Valentines)
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: This is for Valentines Day, but because of technicals difficulties, its a day late " Well, ENNNNJJJJJOOOOYYYY


**Sooooo I'm putting all my OCs classes into a one-shot with all Add's classes. I hope this does well for Valentines Day -w-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword and it's characters. All I own is my OCs :3**

**This will be moved to it's own story, but my phone won't let me make a new story and the internet ish out for 3-5 days... -_-**

**OC information can be found on my profile if your wondering!**

* * *

_**Sky Goddess x Lunatic Psyker: Mr and Mrs Cupid!**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Today was Valentines Day. It was Lacy's favorite time of the year, even if she didn't have a partner to enjoy it with. However, on transforming to a Sky Goddess, she starts to get a feeling that she need to make people happy on this time of year. And today she thought it would be a good time to play Cupid.

She had the right outfit. Her sky blue hair was in bunches. She was wearing a long sleeved pink ruffle top with a shade of white on the ruffle parts. She wore a blue mini and some heart shaped heels. Her hair would be tied up by a bow with a heart on it as well. Even her emerald eyes had little hearts in them now. Her gloves would even had red hearts circling around it. It was as if she _was _the Queen of Hearts.

She got out of bed and began to go to Rena's room to try and sneak out a Cupid bow. On the way, she saw Aisha writing in a book. It seemed like her diary, with all sorts of magical spells and patterns on the front of it. Aisha smiled at Lacy before continuing to her room. Lacy just had time to glance at Aisha's book, and her eyes sparkled when she saw what her beautiful handwriting had said.

_Why can't Elsword be my Valentines?_

The Elemental Master was in love with the Lord Knight, she just had to confirm it with the dorky redhead. Lacy thought how she could do everyone in time until she came to Adds room, where he was working on something with his dynamos. Probably some repairs.

The Sky Goddess went into his room.  
"Hiya Add~" She cheerfully chirped as he turned to her and smiled. What she didn't notice was a faint pink blush on his face.  
"Hey Lacy, whats up?" He asked as the blue-haired girl sat on his bed and sighed.  
"I need your help! And it has to be today!" She said as Add stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her properly. _What could she want?_ He thought to himself as he did the 'I'm listening' face. Lacy smiled and carried on.

"Okay sooooo, I'm kinda playing Cupid today, since you know~ Its that day! Anyways, I need you to find out who the boys like out of the girls! Pleease~?" She pleaded at the last bit, which made the albino blush more. He had had a crush on Lacy since the first time they met, and had always blushed when she used a sweet voice. Lacy was kind, sweet and really cheerful. Before advancing to Angel Wielder, Lacy had always been a little tsundere, which was really cute in a way. Since then it had vanished completely and it made her even more cute. Of course, he couldn't say that out loud.

The Lunatic Psyker nodded and stood up. "Of course," He replied smiling. Lacy jumped up.  
"Yay~ Thanks Add~ All I want is for you to be Mr. Cupid and find out who likes who from the guys!" She beamed, making Add blush again.  
"M-Mr. Cupid?"  
"Of course~" Were Lacy's final words before she headed off, leaving a blushing and confused Add behind.

* * *

_**Lacy POV:**_

Well, I got Add to help atleast. I thought for sure he would say no. Buuuuuut I have to ask anyways. I NEED to fulfill my role as Mrs. Cupid!...

I blush thinking about that. Seriously?! _Mrs. Cupid?!_ Add must of thought I was weird when I said that. OH MAN! He's gonna think I'm a total loser and-

"Are you alright Lacy? You seem to be blushing," A familiar voice cut off my thoughts, and when I looked it was no other than the Code Empress, with Ophelia pouring her tea. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just did something embarrassing," I lied, well, not exactly, but still. Eve nodded as she sipped her tea. I kept looking at her and thought she could possibly like. Elsword? NO WAY! Raven? Maybe, but unlikely. Add? No, she always slaps him and absolutely hates him. Ciel? Maybe, could be a possibility. Chung? Like I said, could be.

I took a deep breath and asked.  
"Hey Eve... Do you... Urm... Have a crush on anyone at all?~" I asked in my usual cheerful voice, which made her choke on her tea. However, she still kept neat as she blushed different shades of red and brought back her composure.  
"H-How dare you! O-O-Of course not!" She cried, making me giggle. I suddenly looked at Ophelia.  
"Ophelia, do you have a crush?" I asked, making _her _blush a little but she shook her head. I sighed.  
"Ophelia, you obviously got more control of it than Eve, sooooo let's make a deal~" I began, as the two looked at me, "If Ophelia says her crush, Eve has to say **her **crush? Deal~?" Eve looked at me then sighed.

"Alright, Deal. But I doubt-" She widened her eyes when Ophelia held up a Oberon picture with hearts around it. It was obviously saying that she liked Oberon. And from the corner of my eye, I saw Oberon blush and go somewhere. I giggled and waited for Eve to answer.  
"Chung," She said, "But if you tell anyone, your dead!" I pretended to zip my mouth closed then I walked on from the kitchen.

I turned a corner and something bashed into me.  
"Gaah!" Me and the voice cried as we fell. I looked to see that it was the clumsy Sakra Devanam. She quickly jumped me and bowed.  
"L-Lacy! I'm so sorry! I-I got to go quick!" She said quite quickly and ran off somewhere, dropping a piece of paper as she ran. I blinked and looked at it.

_Dear DreadLord_

_I know you are always with Lu, and sometimes I think you don't know me, but I have been crushing on you for quite some time. I know I might be a clumsy girl who gets in everyone's way, but every time I look at you, I feel like I'm gonna faint. Please accept my feelings!_

_~Ara_

I grinned, and placed it back where it fell. 3 down, 2 to go. I got up and went to find the Grand Master Knight Elesis. She should be somewhere at least...

That's when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned around and couldn't help but smirk, since it was the very person I was looking for.  
"Hey Elesis~ Whats up?~" I said, only to notice something about her. Her face was the same color as her hair. Strange.  
"H-Hey, Lacy? C-Can I tel you s-something?" She stuttered as she played with her fingers. I blinked a few times, before I did a cheerful smile.  
"Of course~" I replied, she then looked on the ground and sighed.

"Do you think... I-If you were in love with your best friends brother... That they will still be your best friend?" She asked. What? What does that mean? Elesis' best friend is Ara and-!

ELESIS IS IN LOVE WITH RAN!

Thats amazing! Which caused me to nod.  
"Of course! I mean, love just happens! If Ara- I mean... Your best friend doesn't accept that, then its a fake friendship~" I explained as Elesis smiled and beamed.  
"T-Thanks Lacy!" She said before dashing off, probably to prepare some speech or something. Okay! Now just for Rena!

I knocked on the door of a leaf-haired Grand Archer. She proudly opened the door and let me in.  
"Hey Lacy!~" She singed as I sat on her bed. I smiled at her and gave a little wave.  
"Hey Rena! Do you have some sort of Cupid bow I can have~?" I asked as she nodded, and went to her bow closet to get it. She handed it to me as I felt it. It was a simple, normal bow which was white, but at the end, it had a big red heart on it. How adorable~

"What's it for Lacy?" She asked curiously as I looked at her with my loving smile.  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I said, ignoring her question all the same. Rena sighed and smiled while closing her eyes.  
"Glad you asked young Sky Goddess, I do~" She started as my eyes gleamed with sparkles," Its Raven, you know how he is, so strong and handsome and-"

Sadly I had a lecture about Raven, if that's what you could call it, until Lu came in, her Chilliarch her stalking in behind her.

"Playing Cupid eh?" She asked as she looked at me with a cute serious face. I nodded, seeming to ignore Rena all together now. Lu nodded, before sitting next to me.  
"I don't have a crush, thank you very much!" My eyes widened when she said that. I was about to say something but she stopped me, "Well, maybe on my butler, but he has feelings for a certain fox... i respect that greatfully," She said in some sort of posh manner. I blinked again then smiled. Ciel liked Ara, one cased closed.

"Well, that's nice," I said quietly before leaving Rena's room.

* * *

_**Adds POV:**_

That took a bit, but I finally found out everything. When Lacy came back, they were all matching.

"Ah, thats good~" Lacy said with her emerald eyes staring into mine. She had a very big smile on her face, and then I realised something.

_I need to tell her my feelings!  
_

"Okay! Mission accomplished~ Now let's go and SPREAD the news~" She cheerfully said as she turned on her heels. I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere. Lacy turned to me, a confused expression on her face.  
"H-Huh?" She questioned, a shade of red visible on her face. I sighed and looked **deep** into her eyes.  
"U-Urm... I-I need to tell you something," I stuttered as she fully turned herself towards me and looked as in she was in deep thought.  
"Y-Yeah... Okay... I need to tell you something after you say your thing," She said. I took a deep breath.  
"Look Lacy, I know you don't see me as much, just some creepy stalker who wanted Eve's codes. B-But I-I've been meaning to tell you... that... I-I-"

"What? Spit it out Add! We haven't got-"  
"I think I love you!"

I cried them words out as she widen her eyes and looked at me.

"S-Say again?" She asked with a deep shade of red on her face. I sighed and turned away.  
"I-Its nothing, forget I-"  
"N-No Add I..."

There was a really painful silence. Did she actually like me back? Or was I gonna face rejection? Loads of thought were swirling through me head until I felt Lacy hug me. I blushed even more.

"Oh Add... I..." Lacy looked at me, "I like you too Add! I really do!" She said to me as she kept blushing. We both finally smiled and hugged each other more. I could tell this would be a never-ending relationship.

I do deeply love her.

* * *

_**Midnight Soul x Diabolic Esper: Dark Love**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Another day spent alone. This day was Lacy's least favorite day of the year. Valentines day was a day where all of the Elgang would go out with their lovers for a day. Since this Midnight Soul had no one, she was often left alone. She had tried to tag along with a pair, but it became really awkward until she apologized and went back home.

Lacy didn't bother getting dressed, and stayed in her Angkor PJ's that the Void Princess gave her.  
"You guys seemed to like each other so much, so I just thought I would," Aisha had said when Lacy became a Demon Wielder. Lacy didn't smile as much now. I mean, what was there to smile about, she had thought.

Lacy went downstairs to make breakfast for herself. Everyone else had gone already, so she was left alone. Lacy yawned and went to the kitchen, only to see the Diabolic Esper himself. Once they both saw each other, they glared daggers.

"I thought you would be with Eve and Chung?" Lacy spat as Add 'Tch' her and ate his piece of toast.  
"Well, I didn't feel like it, why are YOU here?" He barked back as Lacy walked passed him to the fridge to get some milk,  
"I'm always alone here, thought someone as dim-witted as you would know that," She said coldly, making Add growl and run back to his room. After he was gone, Lacy blushed. Even though she would say mean comments about him, deep inside, she secretly liked him.

_Tsundere problems_

Lacy made her cereal and then sat on the table. After eating a few mouthfuls, she put her head on the table. She would have to tell him how he felt, she thought. But she would always screw up, every time she would try. She always got scared and then said something mean without thinking. Lacy was normally someone who acted fast the thought later. Maybe that's how Add thought of her; A careless and sadistic being on Elrois.

Their first time meeting didn't go as planned either.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Welcome to the party bro!" A Mage Knight greeted the Time Tracer with a a warm greeting.  
"Nice to meet you Add," The Dark Mage said politely, but didn't seem to trust him much at the time.  
"Hope you get comfortable!" A Combat Ranger smiled sweetly as she welcomed him to the team. The Over Taker just nodded at him.  
"Even though you had tried to attack me, I shall greet you into the team," Little Code Exotic said with a cold tone in her voice.  
"Yo, welcome!" The Shooting Guardian waved at him and smiled, his Pikachu-like ears laying on the side.  
"We are very glad to have you!" A Little Devil smiled and bowed at him, a usual Chinese, Japanese way.  
"Don't do anything funny alright!?" The Pyro Knight raised her sword, but smiled nonetheless. The duo waved, nodded and smiled.

Lacy, however, didn't do anything. Instead, she gave him a cold stare. Even thought at the time, she thought he was really good looking. But being the tsundere she was, she wasn't used to it.

"I don't like him, he's gonna turn his back on us!" Lacy blurted out without thinking, getting confused stares from everyone. Add gave her the middle finger then walked off to sit in a tree stump.

**_End of Flashback:_**

* * *

Lacy would actually have the urge to laugh at that. Like today, she laughed half-halfheartedly at the flashback. She was to into the thought that she hadn't noticed that she had accidentally knocked over her bowl of cereal. She sighed as there were bits of glass shattered on the floor. She sighed and cleaned it all up, not noticing the Add that was watching her by the stairs.

* * *

_**Add POV:**_

_CRASH! SMASH!_

I groaned from my sleep as I heard the sound of glass shatter. _Was has she done now?_ I thought as I got out of bed and walked downstairs. The tsundere girl was already picking up all of her smashed bowl and bits of cornflakes. She was probably daydreaming.

I stopped myself from walking in there and insulting her again. To be honest, I feel like she already has it hard, like me. I had heard her backstory, about how she was abused by her parents all the time. Since I heard that, I laid off a bit, but I gotta keep up the act.

Even in PJs, she still looked cute. Even if her messy side ponytail had gotten even messier. I noticed she stopped and stared out the window. _What the hell was she- _My thoughts were cut off when I saw a single tear fall from her cheek. Was she... crying? She hardly ever cried, even when she was in that sad state one of the monsters set on us. But why would she be crying? Unless if it because of this day. I went to sit on the top of the stairs and put my head in my hands. If I thought hard enough, I could think of a day when she helped me.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Normal POV:**_

"Its over Add!" Evil Ran had his foot on my chest, crushing it ever so painfully. Add gasped in pain as a little pool of blood had formed around him. He was a bloody mess. He had blood most likely everywhere, as he coughed up more, Ran chuckled evilly. _Why did I go in alone?_ He thought as he tried to atleast do something to try and get out of it. But he thought he could do it alone, how stupid.

"Black Release!" A voice shouted as chains of darkness formed around Ran and started to squeeze him. It lifted him up in the air and slammed him back down on the floor, letting Add finally breath again. By his head, was Lacy, her hair flowing back to the strong wind that was cast. And then he saw a tint of red on her eye.

Red?

"Tch... Idiot..." She mumbled before sprinting to attack him again. Add could hardly see, as his vision had darkened.

He woke up to Lacy aiding him, bandaging all the wounds that Ran had caused. Add didn't have the voice to say something mean, so he stayed silent.  
"Lucky son of a gun got away," Lacy had said all of a sudden, Add still glaring at her. She looked at him with guilty eyes, making Add feel a bit sorry for her. Lacy sighed, then looked away, still tending to Adds wounds.  
"... Don't worry me like that again, okay?" She looked at him dead serious now, and his eyes widened. She had never said anything nice to him before, but he decided to take it, and smiled at her.

And for once, she smiled back.

_**End of Flashback:**_

* * *

_**Add POV:**_

Actually, I don't know if she smiled or not, it was quite a while ago. But even then, she still would insult me. It kinda made me feel a little hurt, to be honest, and every time she would be nice to any guy here, it made my heart hurt... I suddenly thought or something.

_Am I... In love with her?!_

* * *

_**Lacy POV:**_

Why was I crying? I had no idea really. Recently I have been crying for reasons I either I don't want to say or reasons that I don't know of. Either way, it must have something to do with Add.

_Stupid albino-haired brat..._

I sighed and wiped my tears. I finished clearing up the mess and went to the stairs. I found Add sitting on them, in some sort of daze. I looked at him and my tsundere self wanted to slap him.

_No Lacy, be nice! You did it once, you can do it again!_

I walked up the stairs and sat down next to him, only then did he notice me. However he kept looking down the stairs deep in thought. I sighed.  
"What you thinking about?" I asked, making him look at me. He gave a 'Tch' sound.  
"Why do you care?" He said coldly, making me feel a bit hurt. He probably thinks I hate him, when its only the tsundere talking. I should tell him that.  
"You know I'm a tsundere right?" I said as he looked at me surprised, "You know, that one that Aisha is...?"  
"... Yeah..." He answered. He must have took it well or didn't care a bit.

"I thought you hated me," He said all of a sudden, making your eyes widen then shake your hands.  
"No no, your a cool guy. I just get scared to talk to you..."  
"Is it the eyes?"  
"Mhm,"

The eyes were quite scary. The pupil was purple, yes. But the outta bit that was suppose to be white was now black. It had brought out my tsundere side more. I suddenly heard him chuckle.  
"Whats so funny?" I asked as I tilted my head, confused. He smiled at me.  
"Most tsunderes don't admit that you know?" He questioned as I smirk. "I guess I'm special," I replied, and I realized that I was also smiling. A blush had crept onto his face.

"You should smile more," He said as I looked at him with a confused expression, "It suits you,"

I blushed and gave him a slight push.  
"Stop messing around!"  
"I'm not!"

And we both started laughing. There was a deadly silent then before he started talking again.  
"I'm sorry it's just-"  
"Really awkward for this to happen?"  
"Y-Yeah..."

I stood up then.  
"Then I guess we should stop then," I said as I walked to my room. I layed on my bed then, not believing I said that.

I soon started to cry again, and I knew the reason why.

I faced the wall and kept crying for a bit. I suddenly felt hands tighten around my waist as I turned around to see Add. He must have heard me cry. I felt a load of dark aura form around. It wasn't bad though, it felt somewhat good... It felt like... The goodness of blood.

_What is it?_

"What's wrong? You don't have to cry stupid," After hearing those words, it made me cry even more, and I could feel he felt guilty. I think I should just open up, but how?

"Look, I don't know why your crying, but," He began as he let go of me and sat up on my bed, "It will get better soon,"

I sat up on my bed and layed my head onto his shoulder. I could sense he was blushing, but the dark aura never stopped forming. Instead it grew.

_Was this the darkening?_

"Don't give in, your gonna go insane," He blurted out as I widen my eyes.  
"Wait what-"  
"I got insane, if you keep feeling depressed, your gonna go insane as well," He had no emotion in his tone, which kind off scared me more.  
"Tell me... What's wrong?" He asked and looked at me.

I kept trying to say something, but I could never get it out. Instead, I sighed and boldly kissed him on the lips. I closed my eyes tightly, getting ready to feel rejection. Instead I felt warm lips kiss me back, and it deepen as the kiss grew on. I felt the darkening weaken and then go completely.

We parted as he then whispered in my ear.

"There's still time to go somewhere Lacy~"

* * *

_**Forest Guardian x MasterMind: Enchanted Technology**_

_**Normal POV:**_

"See Lacy, isn't the forest beautiful on Valentines Day?" The Night Watcher sat next to the Forest Guardian by a tree, just watching pass and everyone single bit of nature grow to something pretty. Lacy nodded.

Lacy didn't talk much once she was a Beast Wielder.  
"You don't need to, it's pointless," Mother Nature said inside her soul, which she agreed with no questions asked.

She was wearing her usual outfit. A beautiful yukata styled dress that go no lower than her upper thigh and are shaded in whatever colours go with nature. She had some sort of flower stem going through her feet and legs, and she would go barefooted. Lacy had let her hair grow and it was now wavy and down to her knees, and she still kept the nature orb symbol bow in her hair from when she was a Beast Wielder.

Rena got up and looked at a certain Infinity Sword and a Dimension Witch, playing around until he said some joke, earning him a smack around the head.  
"Well, that's a good example for Valentines Day," Lacy and Rena turned around to see the MasterMind walk up to them as his usual sarcastic tone spoke with his words. The two girls nodded and sighed.  
"I'll go stop them," Rena said before going towards the bickering two. Add sat down next to Lacy and saw the Royal Guard and the Asura talk to each other, both laughing together.

_That's a good example,_ Lacy thought as Add turned to her.  
"You bored?" He asked as Lacy looked at him and nodded. Add grin and stood up, holding his hand out.  
"Then lemme show you something," The confused Forest Guardian looked at his hand blankly for a moment, then hesitantly took it and stood up. Add smiled and in a way dragged her to where ever he was going.

* * *

_**Lacy POV:**_

I blushed as I took his hand. I don't what this feeling is, I had lost some sense since becoming this class.  
"I believe it's something humans call 'Love'," The always poker-faced Code Battle Searph had told me while sitting on her drones a few weeks ago.

So is this love as well? I don't know, Add seems really mysterious. He's always in his room trying to make something that no one, not even Eve, could get in. It was obviously secret.

"We're here," The albino called out, cutting me from any further thoughts as I looked ahead. It was like a jungle, if I had to say. Vines were connected everywhere, with flowers blooming everywhere. I smiled, it was nice.  
"That's not the good part," He said, which made me confused. He put his hand in his pocket and fished and a button. I started at it before he pushed it and I looked around, trying to what was happening. In a instant, there were thousands of nature orbs floating around everywhere. I gasped in amazement, and soon little furry animals had started to gather around it. They looked at me with big sparkling eyes, and I couldn't help but giggle and pet then all. I looked at Add, who started blushing and turn his head.  
"I-It was nothing really! R-Rena helped my out!" He stuttered, making me giggle more. I thought for a moment about what was gonna happen if I did what Mother Nature would be angry about, but then I thought, who cares?

"T... Thank you," I said to him as he looked at my, eyes wide. He never heard my talk before, since he joined when I stopped talking. He smiled back and patted my head.  
"No problem Lacy," He replied, making me smile now.

_Fool! I told you not to talk ever!_ Mother Nature cried in my mind. I sighed, much to Adds confusion, and mentally talked to her back.  
_It was only gonna be one, I promise! Plus there was no paper,_ I explained as I stood up from all the animals. Mother Nature didn't talk back. She either hated me greatly or let me off this time. I looked around at Add, who was still blushing, but took a deep breath.

"Lets just walk around for a bit," He suggested, which I nodded to with no questions asked (If I could).

_Hmph! If your so brave as to break my rules, why don't you sing to him!? _Mother Nature blurted out suddenly inside my head. I blushed and shook my head, luckily Add never saw.  
_Whats all that for a sudden?!_ I mentally shouted at her while looking at all the animals that were still following us around. I smiled at them, they were very cute creatures.  
_I don't know what the problem is,_ She replied as I sighed. _Ill mumble,_ I mentally sighed as I thought of the right song to sing.

**"Leave me alone" I cried "and please quit teasing me!"  
****Shivering up and down, I couldn't do a thing  
Why am I so afraid of being left behind?  
Sometimes I think that "bravery" just doesn't like me**

**We were the same, a dog abandoned in the rain  
Reaching a hand, I begged for him to know my pain  
****Holding him tight, I whispered shaking in the night  
"Your different, right? You won't bully me and things will be alright"**

**"How 'bout you and me be friends?"  
"But we'll never have to use any words"  
"Although I 've still got things to say"  
I just couldn't see the tragedy soon to be**

I was still mumbling the words, but Mother Nature, being the annoying woman she was, had somehow raised my voice. Sometimes I wish she didn't have control of some things. however I liked that when it wasn't necessary, she would leave me to my free will. Add had looked at me, his eyes sparkling at my voice. Might as well carry on.

**I heard it loud and soon had come to find  
****These voices that had knocked at my mind  
****"Wow, they're really rotten!" "Cheat 'em and you leave 'em"  
****"Your the worst" "Just die, make my day!"**

**And all but me could scream inside  
They just won't here me, listen, or try  
Not a word to swallow left me feeling hollow  
If I can't talk, then I'll cry!**

**"Well this is what you get for holding on"  
The haunting noise from lonely sung  
And buried this in me because  
"It's eye for eye"**

I stopped at that with Add still looking at me. Mother Nature had put me back into a small mumble, which didn't really matter anyways.  
"Your voice..." He began as I picked up a rose that I liked. Add grabbed a hold of it and put it in my hair,  
"It's beautiful, why don't you talk like that all the time?" He asked, making me blush a crimson red. I shrugged and kept looking into the distance.

_That song..._ Mother Nature had spoke in my mind, I wanted to ignore her, but I knew I couldn't.  
_That was a bit about me, wasn't it? The ending_ She questioned, I mentally sighed.  
_The ending, yes, the middle, Add and the beginning... _My mind voiced trailed off. What was it about? I couldn't really tell, but Mother Nature might of had a idea and didn't feel like talking anymore.

I got tired of walking and sat on a tree stump. Add sat on the floor, since I had took up all the space. I had scooted over to let him sit, but he shook his head and declined. He petted a little deer that had come to him, and he chuckled.

I found a bit of paper on the floor besides me.  
_There, now stop talking! _Mother Nature said as I groaned mentally, couldn't she just shut up for at least a **day**?! Obviously not, she had to find a way to annoy me.

However, I picked up the paper and stared at Add. I started blushing again as I got a pen which was placed on my ear and wrote on it.

* * *

_**Add POV:**_

I suddenly felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the longed haired Forest Guardian clutching onto a piece of paper. She looked around for a moment then handed it to me. I looked at her for a minute, confused, then looked at the paper.

_I might as well tell you the reason why I don't talk so much._ _Its one of Mother Nature's rules, a goddess inside my soul. Don't believe me? It's bizarre anyways.  
Anyways, I might be blushing right now, I can't tell, _Add looked up at Lacy, and sure enough, she was blushing a deep scarlet.  
_Well, I have been thinking and... I think... I-I like you. I don't know what's so special about me... Or you, but I'm determined to find out. I'm not wanting you to return my... Feelings, but I just wanted you to know,_

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I finished reading her letter... Or note. We both stared at each other for a minute, before I chuckled and patted her head.

"Is that so?" I asked as she nodded with a innocent and pure face. It really was beautiful. I put a finger on her chin and lifted it up. I smirked and quickly kissed her cheek, in which she blushed even more.

"I accept your feelings. And about 'Mother Nature'?..."

* * *

**I'm sorry if Add is waaaaaaay OOC, but I tried -w- Happy Valentines Day**

**Classes:**

**First One Shot:**

_**Lacy: Sky Goddess  
Add: Lunatic Psyker  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Raven: Blade Master  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Iron Paladin  
Ara: Sakra Devanam  
Elesis: Grand Master  
Ciel: DreadLord  
Lu: Chilliarch**_

**Second One Shot:**

_**Lacy: Midnight Soul  
Add: Diabolic Esper  
Elsword: Mage Knight  
Aisha: Void Princess/Dark Magician  
Rena: Combat Ranger  
Raven: Over Taker  
Eve: Code Exotic  
Chung: Shooting Guardian  
Ara: Little Devil  
Elesis: Pyro Kight  
Ciel: Base  
Lu: Chilliarch**_

**Third One Shot:**

_**Lacy: Forest Guardian  
Add: MasterMind  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Rena: Night Watcher  
Ara: Asura  
Ciel: Royal Guard**_

**Song: Shounen Brave  
Anime: Mekakucity Actors  
English Lyrics: JubyPhonics  
(I do not own this song or the lyrics. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER)**


End file.
